HELLO, I LOVE YOU
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Circumstances convince Ennis that his place is in Lightning Flat With Jack.


Title: HELLO, I LOVE YOU

Author: NCC-17 FRAO

Warning: M/M Sex scenes

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx; not to me.

Summary: Circumstances convince Ennis that his place is in Lightning Flat

With Jack.

"You want a divorce? What the hell for?" Lureen whirled on her  
husband, stubbing her cigarette out angrily. "We been married 18  
years; I never once questioned where you went or who you were seein.  
Didn't matter to me none as long as you always came home to me. Now  
you drop this little bombshell just before Bobby's graduation?"

"It's exactly the right time, Lureen. Bobby's all set now. He's got  
plans for the summer and in the fall he's off to college and a life of  
his own. He's financially set, with the trust fund your Daddy left  
him. He'll do just fine."

"And what about me? What am I supposed to do?"  
"You'll do what you always do. You'll go shopping, get a new hair-do  
and take off with your friends on one of your tours. This can't be  
all that much of a shock to you. You know things ain't been right  
'tween us for years."

"Well, I guess I can't deny that. But why divorce? I mean, you go  
off and do whatever you want and then come back here."  
"I ain't comin back this time, Lureen. I'm movin up to Lightning Flat."

"Oh, God, Jack! Not that awful place! The one time I went up there  
to meet your folks; I couldn't get out of there fast enough!"

"I know you hate the place; but it's mine. They're my folks and they  
ain't got all that much time left. I wanna go be with them; help them  
out; look after them."

"Why on earth don't you just bring them down here? We got a coupla  
nice senior citizens homes 'round her. They'd be much better off."

"I may as well just shoot them both dead!"

"Now there's a thought!"

"Lureen, I know you don't care for them and that's OK but they're my  
folks and I'm gonna see to them."

"Oh do what you want. You always did. Guess you'll probably be seein  
your "fishing buddy" while you're up there?" She said with a sneer.

"That's my plan. Gonna see if he will come to Lightning Flat with me;  
help me with the place."

"You really expect me to still believe there is a "fishing buddy"?"

"Believe what you want. He's my buddy, we fish. Call him whatever  
you want."

"If Daddy was still alive he'd call him a queer."

"Don't much care what your daddy thought."

"I know he gave you a hard time, Jack. That was just his way. He  
never liked anybody I was interested in. Never thought they was good  
enough for his little girl."

Jack shook his head in understanding.  
"So you won't oppose the divorce?" he asked hopefully.

"If you're set on doin this, I won't stop you. I just ask you one  
thing though. Let me file. Let the family think it was my decision."

"OK. You can tell them anything you want; I won't object."

"You sure this is what you want? You really gonna spend the rest of  
your life on that awful ranch?"

"Positive. Wyomin is where I belong. It's where I want to be."

"OK. I'll see our attorney tomorrow; get things started."

"Thank you, Lureen. I don't want anythin, just my truck; camping  
gear; that kind of stuff."

"You're so sweet, Jack. You could hold me up for a pile of cash, you  
know that."

"I got some money saved up; I'll do fine."

"What about Bobby's graduation? Do we have to tell him right now?"

"Since you want this to sound like it's your decision, I'll leave the  
tellin of Bobby up to you. Tell him anything you like, just don't try  
to cut me out of his life. He's my son and he always will be."

"You know I wouldn't do that. You've always been a wonderful Daddy to  
him. I'll just say something like us growin apart, wantin different  
things, that kind of stuff. Ain't no reason for any name callin here.  
You always done right by me and I'm not about to go throwin mud on  
you now."

"I thank you for that, Lureen. You always been very special to me,  
you know that."

"Yeah, I do." she sighed. "And if I was to be totally honest here,  
I'd have to admit that I always knew I wasn't #1 in your heart. You  
gave me Bobby and you gave me 18 years of your life. You stood up to  
Daddy for me when I couldn't bring myself to do it; you always been  
there for me, Jack; and I won't ever forget that."

Bobby rushed into the room, all excited. "Everybody ready? It's time  
to go! C'mon. Got the limo outside waiting."

Graduation went off without a hitch and Bobby was off to his parties.  
The next few days were a blur of activities. They got Bobby off on  
his tour and Jack cleaned out his desk at work and gave one of the  
other salesmen a quick rundown on his files. Deciding what clothes to  
take and which to give to Goodwill took some time too. A few phone  
calls and he had transferred his bank account up to Lightning Flat;  
arranged for a PO box, and made the phone call to his Momma telling  
her he was coming home. One last phone call to make. He waited until  
Lureen was out of the house and went into his study and sat down  
behind his desk and dialed the number.

"H'lo" the muffled voice answered.

"I love you!"

"Huh? Jack?"

"Who the hell else would be tellin you he loves you!"

"Shit, Jack. That ain't no way to start a conversation!"

"And why not? Seems like a fine way to me."

"You're crazy!"

"Crazy 'bout you; that's for sure!"

"You call me up this early in the mornin to tell me this? You ain't  
never called me before."

"Called you up to tell you I'm movin up to Lightning Flat. Leavin  
tomorrow mornin after I sign a few papers."

"What kinda papers?"

"I'm gettin divorced."

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Positive. It's time. I wanna live the rest of my life in Wyomin.  
It's where I belong."

"What about Bobby?"

"He'll do just fine. He's off on some tour with his friends and in  
the fall he's off to college and out on his own."

"What about Lureen?"

"She's takin it OK. Just asked that she be the one to do the filin  
and tellin her family."

"Nice of her."

"Yeah. She is nice like that."

"Sure this is what you wanna do?"

"It is. Can't hardly wait to get back up there for good."

"Be livin with your Pa again."

"Yeah, I know. Ain't worried 'bout that. Once he sees me takin care  
of the place, he'll be singin a different turn."

"Those types don't usually change."

"I know. But I ain't 14 no more; he can't knock me down and spit on  
me no more. If he tries, he'll find out."

"He's your Pa, Jack."

"I ain't takin no more of his shit, Ennis. I'm comin home and I'm  
takin over the place. He can like it or lump it."

"He's liable to lump you."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Hope you're right."

"Listen; what I called you for is this; the place is a big one, close  
to 400 acres and the old man hasn't used but a tiny bit of it. What I  
want to do is get the whole place goin and I can't do that by myself.  
I need a ranch manager; someone who knows the business.  
I was wondering if you might know of someone who'd be interested?"

"You lookin to hire someone?"

"Yeah. You know anybody could give me a hand? I really need someone."

"You got someone in mind?"

"It'd be the perfect solution to both our problems."

"I ain't got no problems."

"Oh. OK. Thought maybe you did. Guess I was wrong. I'll just put a  
notice up then when I get to Lightning Flat. Maybe somebody in town  
might need the money."

"This is crazy thinkin, Jack."

"Yeah, I guess maybe it is. I'll need to find someone who wants to  
work with me."

Silence on the line.

"Ennis, for pete's sake; will you at least think 'bout it?"

"I'm always thinkin, Jack."

"Good. Well think 'bout this then. I gotta go."

"OK. See you."

"Yeah. Ennis?"

"Uh huh?"

"Can I call you again, when I get settled in a coupla days?"

"Sure."

"You'll think 'bout it 'tween now and then?"

"Uh huh."

"That's all I ask."

"OK. Talk to you later then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning at the lawyer's office, he was handed the papers to  
sign and turned to the last page and signed without reading.  
"You really should read it first." The attorney said.

"Don't matter. I trust Lureen. Didn't come into this marriage with  
nothin and I'll be leavin with nothin. It's fine by me."

"Oh it's hardly nothin, Mr. Twist. Your wife has left you a sizeable  
endowment."

"What's that mean?"

"Basicly it means if you're careful, you'll never have to worry about  
money again."

"What are you talkin 'bout. I told her I didn't want nothin." He  
started shuffling through the papers, trying to see what he had just  
signed.

"Oh don't worry about it. She's one of the wealthiest people in  
Childress. She can afford it. Hardly made a dent in her estate."

"What's this figure here; all them zeros. That ain't..."

"Oh yes it is. One million dollars cash. She had me set it up for  
you in a place called Lightning Flat, Wyoming. She said that was  
where you were moving."

"I don't need her money."

"It's already done. Account is already set up. It became yours the  
minute you signed those papers. I don't see what the problem is. She  
can well afford it. It's not unusual when someone wants a divorce  
right away to leave their spouse a little gift."

"This ain't no little gift."

"It is to her. She insisted on it. Said you were so nice to agree to  
a quick divorce that she wanted to show her gratitude. Actually, you  
probably could have gotten a lot more if you took her to court and  
sued for divorce. 18 years is a long time and she acquired most of  
this money during those years so you would be entitled to a lot more  
if you had wanted to drag this thing out and go to court."

"No. I don't want that."

"Well, good. That's settled then. Here's your copy of the papers.  
I'll file these and it will all be taken care of."

"Don't need to go to court or anythin?"

"No, not if the divorce isn't contested. You aren't planning on  
contesting it are you?"

"No."

"Good. Then everything is taken care of. When the court date  
arrives I will be there representing the both of you, and it will be  
granted. That's all there is to it."

"I knew she had money. Didn't know she had this much. You sure this  
won't leave her strapped?"

"Not at all. As I said, it barely made a dent in her estate."

"OK then. I thank you sir." He shook hands with the lawyer and  
walked out.

He drove up into his driveway and saw Lureen's car there and next to  
it a brand new blue and white, four-door pickup. He wondered who  
their visitor was. He really wasn't in the mood for visitors right  
now. He just wanted to load up his things and take off.  
Lureen met him as he walked in.  
"We got company? I really ain't in the mood to see anyone right now.  
I just want to be on my way."

"No company." she answered with a smile.

"Who belongs to that new pickup out front? That for Bobby?"

"No. It's yours." She handed him a set of keys.

"Huh?"

"Call it a going away present."

"Lureen! You already give me more money than I ever dreamed of! You  
didn't have to go and do that."

"I did it 'cause I wanted to. I always do what I want to. You should  
know that by now."

"The money and then the truck?"

"That old thing you're drivin is five years old now. You can't be  
showin up in somethin that old. 'Sides. I wanted your Momma to know  
that I treated you right."

"Momma ain't never had nothin against you."

"I know. I could tell though. She never thought I was the right one  
for you. I guess she was right."

"I don't regret the time I been with you Lureen. You been a good wife  
and a good momma for Bobby."

"Thank you for that. Now you best be on your way. My taxi will be  
here soon to take me to the air-port. I'm goin to Europe for the  
summer. Somethin I always wanted to do."

"What about the business?" Jack asked, wondering if he might have to  
offer to stay until she got back.

"Already hired someone to look after it. I'm selling it; already got  
it on the market. This new man will look after if till then. Don't  
you worry none about me. I can take care of myself. Always have."

"I know you can." He came to her then and hugged her. "Thank you for  
everything."

"You're welcome. You let me know your P.O. Box so I can keep in touch  
with you about Bobby."

"I will. You take care now." He kissed her cheek.

"You too, Jack. You know my phone number...If you ever want to  
call, I mean." She smiled and walked back upstairs to her room.

He slipped into his den and grabbed up his stuff and headed out to  
his new truck. Top of the line, all the latest gadgets. Lureen  
thought of everything. This truck was right off the showroom floor!  
Ten minutes later, he was loaded up and headed out.

Goodbye to Childress! Goodbye to Texas! Wyoming, here I come!

It was just past midnight when he pulled into the Motel Siesta and  
asked for a room round back; away from the highway. It was raining  
lightly and the heat from the June afternoon gave way to the  
refreshing cool air of evening. He debated whether to call or not as  
it was Monday night and he knew Ennis had to get up in a few hours.  
He showered and decided on sleep. He woke up at six, his usual time,  
and got up. The sun was just coming up, his favorite time of the day.  
He watched out the window for a few minutes then decided to make the  
call.

"H'lo?"

"Hello, I love you."

"This the Avon lady?" Ennis asked with a grin.

"You damn well know who it is! I'm over at the Motel Siesta. Got a  
room 'round back, if you're interested."

"Jack, I gotta go to work; be there in 'bout an hour."

"So? I ain't got nothin against quickies. Room 11. I'm waitin for  
you; got the bed all turned down and everythin."

"Jack, I just got up. Gotta shower and shave, and it's a 30 minute  
drive out to the ranch."

"I got a shower here. You can use my razor. C'mon. What'll it hurt  
if you're a few minutes late?"

"Damn you Jack Twist!" He slammed down the phone; pulled on his  
boots, grabbed his jacket and keys and took off.

Six minutes later he was knocking on the door of room 11.

"Took you long enough!" Jack complained, pulling him into the room  
and locking the door, all in one motion. They grabbed onto each  
other, yanking off boots, shirts and sliding off jeans. In less than  
a minute they were naked on the bed, mouths glued together,  
straining against one another, hands roaming each other's bodies,  
tongues battling, legs entwining. They each slipped a hand between  
them and gripped the other and within a short period of time spent  
grinding into one another; they released.  
They lay together for a time, savoring the sweet afterglow of their  
passion; each content just to hold and being held.

"You been thinkin 'bout what I asked you?" Jack asked, dreamily  
kissing the damp curls behind Ennis's ear.

"Always thinkin 'bout you."

"Wanna come work with me? Help me with the ranch?"

"Wanna and can are two different things."

"Sure would be nice havin you standin beside me when the old man takes  
off on me. You could keep me in line. See that I don't get in no  
trouble."

"More than likely it'd be me gettin in to it with your Pa. Don't  
think I could stand 'round and hear him takin you down."

"Well then, we could watch out for each other. Keep each other out of  
trouble."

"Jack, I gotta go" He sat up, reluctantly leaving the warmth of  
Jack's embrace.

"Promise me you'll think 'bout it. I'm goin on up to Lightnin Flat.  
OK if I call you later?"

"Sure enough." He wiped himself off with the sheet and pulled his  
clothes on.

"Wish you was goin up there with me right now; this mornin."

Ennis bent down and gave him a long sweet kiss goodbye. He grabbed  
his jacket and was out the door.

Jack was sitting at the table discussing his plans with his Momma when  
the old man came in for lunch.  
"What the hell you doin here? You broke again? Your Texas wife  
throw you out?"

"Hey Pa. I come home to stay this time. Lureen and I are gettin  
divorced."

"Ain't never been no divorcin in my family!" He spit into a cup. "I  
figured she'd throw your ass out sooner or later."

"Actually, the divorce was my idea, but that's not important. The  
important thing is I'm here now and I'm gonna help you get this place  
back into shape."

"If you're gonna stay here, you're gonna have to work to earn your  
keep. No spendin your days sittin in the kitchen with your Momma."

"That's the plan. I gotta go into town after lunch; get my bank  
account set up, post office box; take a coupla hours. We can talk  
'bout what needs doin first, when I get back."

"We can talk 'bout what needs doin first right now." The old man  
stuffed food into his mouth. Jack waited to eat until his Momma had  
sat down to start eating.

"Tractor needs workin on; can't get the damn thing to run right."

"We really need a new one, Pa. That old thing should have been  
scrapped years ago."

"Ain't nothin wrong with it; just needs seein to."

Jack reached around to the small table behind him, picked the phone up  
and brought it around in front of him and dialed. He waited a moment  
then: "Hey Gordon! What'cha been up to?" Pause "Yeah, I just bet!  
Listen, I need one of those new JD2000's fully loaded. You got one  
you can send me?" Pause "No. Ain't in Childress anymore. I moved  
back to Wyoming. Lightning Flat." Pause "Need it, like yesterday."  
Pause "What's the bottom line on it?" Pause "OK. I'll wire you  
the money in 'bout an hour."

Pause "Thanks friend, tell Millie I said hi!" Pause "You too, bye."

"Them things cost a lot of money. What'd you do, boy, rob a bank?  
You got that much money; lotsa better things to be spendin it on."

"What, Pa? What else you needin?"

"Fence wire, nails. Pick some up while you're in town, mister moneybags."

"Fence don't need repairin; it needs replacin. I already planned on  
stoppin by Hill's place and ordering the supplies for a new one."

"You outta you're fuckin mind? You got any idea how much it'd cost to  
re-fence this place?"

"Maybe we could do just a little of it at a time?" Mrs. Twist offered  
timidly.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I got it covered."

"You got it covered!" The old man sneered; stood up, threw his napkin  
in his plate. "You ain't got the sense God gave green apples! You  
got no more idea than a goat what you're talkin 'bout. New John  
Deere! New fence! Not in a million years!" He left the room.

"He's right 'bout them things costin lots a money, Son. Maybe you  
could find a used tractor in town?"

"Momma, don't worry about it. I been sellin these things for years  
now, I get a dealer discount. Only cost me 'bout half what other  
folks pay. You don't need to worry 'bout money no more. Turns out,  
Lureen was a lot richer than I thought. She gave me a nice chunk of  
money; more than enough to get this place back into shape and enough  
runnin money for at least a few years. By that time, this place will  
be workin the way it should."

"Maybe you should put that money away? Save it for Bobby?"

"He's all set Momma. Got a huge trust fund, college fund; he won't  
never need for nothin."

"You need to be careful with it, is all I'm sayin."

"I know, Momma. One thing I learned, all this time I spent in Texas  
is, I got a good head for business. I know what needs doin to make a  
ranch like ours a success and I know how to budget. And one more  
thing, Momma. I talked to Ennis. I offered him the job of ranch  
manager."

"Oh my! Did he accept? Oh I hope he does! That would be so  
perfect!" She put her hands to her face.

"He hasn't yet; but I'm workin on that. What do you think Pa will do  
if Ennis shows up here?"

"Son, I just don't know. You know him though. You think your Ennis  
could take it?"

"Don't know. Depends, I guess."

"Course your Pa would be happy for the extra help."

"Ennis wouldn't be workin for Pa. He'd be workin with me."

"Oh, I know. I know. I just hope it works out for you. You been  
dreamin this for so long now."

"I know, Momma. It's lookin good this time though. It might just  
happen."

"I'll pray it does Son. I'll pray it does."

"H'lo?"

"Hello. I love you."

"Love you too. I'll have a pepperoni pizza tonight, thanks."

"Whut??"

"This ain't the pizza boy?"

"You son of a bitch!"

"This mean I ain't gettin no pizza?"

"I got somethin for you, all right, and it ain't no pizza!"

"You deliver?"

"Did this mornin, didn't I?"

"Nah. Had to go get it myself, if you remember right."

"Shit! I miss you."

"Miss you too, Bud. How'd everythin go?"

"'bout like I expected. Momma's beside herself with happiness and Pa  
his nasty old self."

"Givin you a hard time already?"

"Nah. Nothin I can't handle."

"You're good at handlin things."

"I'd like to be handlin you right now."

"Me too."

"Been thinkin 'bout my offer?"

"Uh huh."

"Any chance you might wanna give me a hand? Got supplies on order for  
new fencin on this place. Gonna need help puttin it up."

"Big job. Can't your Pa help?"

"Rather be workin with you. Watchin you get all hot and sweaty,  
bendin over, wrestlin with the fence wire; liftin those posts."

"Sounds more like you're talkin 'bout fuckin than fencin."

"That'd work too!"

"You got a one-track mind, Jack Twist!"

"Yeah, I do. And it leads straight to you."

"Wish you was here right now."

"Me too! 'Stead, I'm sittin here on Momma's kitchen floor, watchin  
the hallway to make sure the old man don't sneak up on me."

"I just got out of the shower and I'm layin here naked; thinkin 'bout  
this mornin."

"Shit, Ennis! You stop that! You ain't neither naked!"

"The hell I am!"

"Ohhh. Now you done it. How am I s'posed to get to sleep tonight,  
thinkin 'bout you like that?"

"Guess I know now why we didn't call each other 'fore this. Could  
cause problems."

"Wouldn't be no problems at all, if you were up here with me."

"I'm sure your Pa would like that!"

"Don't care 'bout him. I'd like that!"

"I know. Me too."

"Any chance you could get away for a few days? Come up here and take  
a look at the place? Maybe make some suggestions to where I should  
start?"

"How 'bout the weekend? I could drive up; look 'round."

"Oh man! YES! That sounds great! Listen, when you get into town,  
drive on through till you come to the old Shell gas station. Just  
past that there's a road heading south; don't have no name, turn  
there. Drive 'bout 30 minutes. It's a straight shot; no turns.  
You'll see a big old ForSale sign on a fence; Peterson's Realty.  
That's the place just before this one. Next driveway is ours."

"Sounds easy enough to find."

"You comin? Really?"

"When you want me? Friday night or Saturday mornin?"

"Friday night!"

"There be a place for me to stay? Or should I get a place in town?"

"No! You stay here. We got lots of empty rooms. I'll see to one  
for you."

"Think that's a good idea? Under the same roof with the old man?"

"It'll be interesting."

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Oh yeah. We'll be upstairs; they'll be down. You'll just have to  
keep the screamin down."

"I ain't the one that does all the screamin, Bud. That's you!"

"Yeah. We'll see 'bout that Friday night! What time you think you  
can make it? It's 'bout a 4 hour drive."

"Usually get off early on Friday's; 'bout 4. Take me an hour to grab  
somethin to eat and get cleaned up. Should be there 'round 9 or so.  
That OK?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll be waitin out front for you. Folks usually in  
bed by 9."

"I'll see to it I get there after that then."

"You ain't worried 'bout the old man, are you?"

"He got a gun?"

"Yeah." Jack chuckled. "Ain't been fired in more than twenty years  
though."

"Maybe you should be thinkin 'bout hidin it for a spell. Till I leave."

"You just get yourself here safely. Let me worry 'bout the old man.  
He ain't got the guts to do nothin like that. His mouth is his  
favorite weapon. He'll be firin it off every chance he gets."

"Ain't worried 'bout words."

"Then there's nothin to worry 'bout."

"OK. See you Friday, then."

"Love you."

"Uh huh."

The next few days were spent shoving furniture around up stairs and  
fixing up a room for Ennis. Mrs. Twist was all a'flutter picking out  
her best sheets and blankets for his room. A massive cleaning job was  
done; scrubbing the cobwebs out of the corners, opening the windows  
and airing the room out. Jack had gone into town and bought a new  
mattress, box springs and frame and set the bed up.  
A new comforter and pillows and the room was finished.

Hours were spent at the kitchen table, pencil and paper in hand,  
working out a budget and schedule for the next few months.  
The old man sneering every step of the way.

"You really think your boyfriend's gonna show? I wouldn't put any  
money on it if I was you."

"You ain't me, Pa. He'll be here. He said he'd come and he will.  
You'll see."

Friday night came and he was pacing out front, waiting. The old man  
stood in the doorway, smoking.  
"May as well give up. He ain't gonna show."

"He'll be here, Pa. You'll see."

Mrs. Twist came out side and called to her son, "Jackie? Phone for you."  
He raced to the phone, grabbed it off the table.  
"Hello?"

"I love you, Jack."

"What's wrong? Where are you? It's near 10:30?"

"I'm in Casper."

"What the hell you doin in Casper?"

"Its Jenny. She's been in an accident."

"Oh my God! Is she all right?"

"Yeah. Just a bump on the head, a few scrapes and bruises. Her  
friends got it worse than she did. One got a broken leg; another a  
broken arm. She'll be all right. Got the call just as I was goin out  
the door to meet you. Shoulda called you right then but figured I'd  
call from the hospital. Didn't figure it'd take this long. Time just  
got away from me. Sorry, Bud."

"It's all right. I'm just glad she's not bad hurt."

"Doc says it's a mild concussion. They want to keep her overnight.  
Junior's drivin in from Cheyenne. Be here in the mornin. I need to  
stay here until then. You OK with that?"

"Sure thing. Bet she's scared. Could be a good thing though. Teach  
her and her friends to be more careful drivin."

"Yeah. Hope it works out that way. I'm sure sorry I didn't call you  
sooner. She was really scared and just hung on to me somethin fierce.  
This the first chance I got to leave her room to find a phone. She's  
sleepin now."

"It's OK. You see to your girls; and I'll see you in the mornin. If  
plans change, give me a call."

"They ain't gonna change. I'll be there 'fore noon. I promise you, Bud."

"Be waitin for you."

"I'll be there."

"Night."

"Night."

The old man walked back into the kitchen just as Jack hung up the phone.  
"Ain't comin, is he?"

"His daughter's been in an accident. He's in Casper seein to her."

"Oh my goodness! Is she hurt bad?" Mrs. Twist came into the room to  
her son's side.

"No. Slight concussion. Her sister's coming from Cheyenne to be with  
her. He'll be here in the mornin."

"Yeah, right! You believe that, you're I bigger fool than I thought  
you were!" The old man sneered and clomped off to bed.

"He'll be here, Momma. I promise you."

"Well, of course he will." She hugged her son and prayed that he was  
right.

Next morning Jack sat at the table drinking coffee; breakfast  
over with, dishes done, the folks on about their chores. Mr. Twist  
passed through the kitchen and got himself a drink of water.  
"How much time you gonna waste sittin there waitin on someone's made  
it clear, he ain't comin?"

Lunchtime came and Mrs. Twist served it in silence; blinking back  
tears. Jack didn't eat a bite. He sat there drummin his fingers on  
the table; turned so he could stare at the phone; picked up the  
receiver and listened for a dial tone to make sure it was still working.

"I could use some help with the tractor. 'bout got it runnin."

"New one'll be here tomorrow, Pa."

"You could still send it back. You ain't touched it yet. Put that  
money to something else."

"I ain't sendin it back, Pa. We need it."

"Your money! You wanna throw it down the shit hole, guess I can't  
stop you."

Lunch over and the old man was back in the barn. Mrs. Twist cleaned  
the kitchen and Jack was in the bathroom when Ennis pulled up outside.  
She caught her breath; her hand went to her throat and she called to  
her son. "Jackie!"

Ennis climbed down from his pickup, he had parked next to Jack's dust  
covered new truck; and walked towards the house.

Mrs Twist stepped out the kitchen door, smiling.  
"You must be Ennis Del Mar!" She smiled at him and reached her hand  
out to him.

"Yes, Ma'am. Jack 'round?" He took her hand and smiled.

"He's inside. He told us 'bout your girl. Is she alright?"

"She will be. Gonna have a headache for a coupla days, but she's  
fine. Her sister's stayin with her for the weekend."

Jack came out of the bathroom, trucking his shirt tail in and saw  
Ennis standing there in the kitchen; his Momma beside him, beaming.

"Hey! You made it!" Relief flooded through him. He wanted to grab  
him, but didn't with his Momma standing there.

"Yeah. Just barely. Had a flat tire. Lucky it happened on the  
outskirts of Casper. Spare didn't look too good neither; so I put it  
on and turned 'round went back to town and bought me a re-cap there.  
Looks pretty good."

"Can I get you some lunch? You've really had a time of it, haven't  
you?" Mrs. Twist asked.

"No thank you, Ma'am. I grabbed a sandwich in town." Ennis answered;  
hat in hand.

"C'mere. I'll show you your room." Jack nodded for him to follow.

They took the stairs two at a time, Jack leading the way. They made  
it as far as the landing when Jack whirled and grabbed him.  
Their mouths locked together, Jack pushing him up against the wall  
pressing full into him; Ennis pullin him in close.  
Jack caressed the side of Ennis' face, froreheads and noses touching.  
"I was afraid you changed your mind; wasn't coming."

"Told you I'd be here." Their mouths clung together again.

"You did for a fact. C'mon." He led him down the hall to the room  
they had fixed up for him. They went inside and closed the door  
behind them.

"Nice." Ennis said, walking over to the window, and looked out.

"I'm across the hall." Jack nodded, grinning.

"You ain't thinkin of any foolin 'round with your folks right here."

"There's foolin 'round and then there's foolin 'round. We can figure  
somethin out."

"That your Pa?" He pointed out the window towards the barn.

Jack joined him at the window and looked out.  
"Yeah, that's him. He's got a 100 year old tractor in there he's  
trying to bring back to life."

"Thought you ordered a new one?"

"I did. 'sposed to be here today. Waitin on the call."

"He don't wanna wait? Or he don't believe it's comin?"

"Neither, probably." Jack answered. "C'mon, I'll take you down to  
meet him."

"I like your Momma." Ennis said as he followed Jack down the stairs.

"She's a sweetheart, alright." Jack agreed.

They went out the kitchen door and made the short walk to the barn.  
"Be prepared." Jack whispered, as they entered.  
The old man was there bent over his tractor; wrench in hand, trouble  
light hanging overhead. Ennis took a quick look around. The work  
bench, tools, stuff piled everywhere; and every bit of it older than  
the man trying to use them.  
"That thing belongs in a museum." He said to Jack under his breath.  
They caught the old man's eye and he leaned up, wiping his hands on an  
old rag, long since turned black with grease.

"This the boyfriend?" He spoke to Jack but stared holes through Ennis.

"Pa, this here's Ennis Del Mar. Ennis, this is my Pa, John Twist."

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Ennis stuck his hand out.

"I don't shake hands with queers." The old man said, standing with  
hands on hips.

"Pa..."

"It's OK, Jack. I've met fools like him before. Don't bother me none."

"You standin here in MY barn, on MY own land and call me a fool?" The  
old man tightened up, ready for a fight; he still gripped the wrench  
in one hand.  
Jack made a move to stand between them when Ennis stopped him.

"Didn't come here for no name callin match; came here 'cause Jack  
asked me to."

"And I'm tellin you, you ain't welcome here!" The old man snarled.

"And I'm sayin he is!" Came a small voice from behind. Then with a  
smile as sweet as you please, Mrs. Twist added, "It's so hot today I  
thought you might like some lemonade? It's freshly squeezed and will  
taste mighty good on a day like this." She turned and walked from the  
barn; Jack and Ennis following; the old man straggling behind.

The three of them sat at the table staring at one another as she  
filled the glasses with ice and poured them full of lemonade. She  
brought them all to the table; serving Mr. Twist first, then Ennis;  
then Jack and herself. The four sipped quietly for a moment.

"Jack has spoken of you so often over the years that I feel like I  
already know you, Mr. Del Mar."

"We knowed each other a long time. Since we was both 19." Ennis  
answered, then added. "Please. Call me Ennis."

"Why thank you. I'd like that." she smiled sweetly at him.

"You don't look like no pansy!" the old man said, not taking his eyes  
off Ennis for a minute.

Mrs. Twist squeezed her eyes shut tight and went rigid. Jack started  
to get up but Ennis stopped him.

"Everyone's entitled to their opinions. Even when they're wrong." He  
put a hand on Jack's wrist.

"You sayin I'm wrong? You wanna take this outside and say that?" The  
old man challenged.

"Old man, I can put you on the ground before you can find your ass.  
Now get off mine or I will!" Ennis said through clenched teeth; his  
eyes gone to slits.

The old man slammed his glass down on the table, got up and walked out  
of the room.

"That's mighty fine lemonade, Ma'am. My Momma used to make this.  
Her's was a bit more sour though." He drained the last of from his  
glass and smiled at her. She smiled back, relief plain in her eyes  
and mixed with gratitude.

"Jackie always liked it sweet like this. I could use less sugar next  
time if you'd prefer?"

"Oh no. This is just right. Wouldn't change a thing." he assured her.

"Son, why don't you show Ennis here 'round the place.

"Think that's a good idea." Jack gulped down the rest of his lemonade  
and they left the kitchen.

"You did good in there, Cowboy. Guess I didn't have to worry 'bout  
you bein able to take it."

"I always thought you were exagerating when you spoke of your Pa, but  
you wasn't. He is a nasty, mean old man."

"That's a fact!"

They drove all over the place; Jack pointing out the changes he wanted  
to make as they went along. He pulled up to a stop in a clearing in a  
wooded area, towards the back of the place.  
"This would be a good place here to build a cabin. What do you  
think?" He reached over and massaged the side of Ennis's neck.

" Pretty spot. Lots of privacy."

"That's what I was thinkin. I got some catalogues with some cabin  
kits in 'em. You wanna help me pick one out?"

Ennis grinned at him. "You got this all figured out?"

"Been figurin on it for close to 20 years now; 'bout time to get  
after it."

"I'll take a look at them catalogues. Never did know you could buy a  
place out of a book."

"That's cause you weren't lookin. I been lookin."

"Let's go look at those catalogues. Takes a month or more to get one  
delivered. If we get our order in, we may be able to get one up  
before first snow." He was all excited now; keyed the ignition and  
headed back towards the house. They saw the old man cross over from  
the house to the barn. They went on up to Jack's room and sat on his  
bed and looked at the stack of catalogues he had saved, certain pages  
paper-clipped. The studied the dozen or so models that Jack had  
marked and got it down to 4. They were still going over the list when  
the smell of dinner cooking wafted up to them.  
Ennis sniffed the air. "What's that?"

"Smells like a roast. Momma makes the best pot roast you ever ate."  
Jack bragged.

"Haven't had a home cooked meal in years."

"You move up here with me and you'll get home cooking every day." He  
smiled his most persuasive grin.

"That's not fair!" Ennis grinned back.

"C'mon. Let's go call this order in."

"You decided which one you want?"

"Yeah. I like this one with the wrap-around porch."

"Good choice; plenty of room to stack firewood."

They took the catalogue and went down the stairs. Jack made his call  
and ordered the cabin he wanted and Ennis asked to use the phone to  
call Casper and check on Jenny. He had the operator put the charges  
on his home phone in Riverton and stood waiting for the phone to be  
answered. The old man walked through.  
"You callin long distance, you better have the money to pay for it!"  
He snarled and walked on by.

"Junior? How's your sister?"

There was a long silence. The look on Ennis's face, told the story.  
Jack stood rigid beside him and rested a hand on Ennis' shoulder.  
"It's a little more than 4 hours drive, Junior. I'll get there soon  
as I can." He hung up the phone and turned to Jack; tears filling his  
eyes.

"I gotta go. Jenny's back in the hospital. Somethin 'bout an  
allergic reaction to the medication they gave her."

"Take my truck, it's faster, more reliable." He handed him the keys.

"Ennis, I'll be prayin for her." Mrs. Twist gave his arm a squeeze.

"Thank you, Ma'am." He was beyond fear.

In another 10 minutes, he was on the highway heading south. About an  
hour out he stopped for gas and grabbed up some sandwiches and coffee  
and was back on the road again.

It was 10:30 when he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

He made their way up to the fourth floor, room 408 like he was told.  
Junior was standing outside the room talking with the doctor.  
She spotted her dad and ran to him. He held her tight for a moment  
and walked them to where the doctor stood waiting, making notes on his  
clipboard.  
"What the hell happened? You said she's gonna be alright?" He asked  
the doctor.

"Mr. Del Mar. Glad you could make it. At the time your daughter was  
treated in the emergency room, we had no idea she had asthma. She was  
given medication to prevent any of her scrapes from becoming infected.  
It appears she's having a serious reaction to that medication."

"Jesus! Can't you give her something to counter-act the first medicine?"

"Yes, we can and we have. Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to be  
responding to it yet. At this point in time, we can at least be  
grateful that her condition has stabilized."

"What's that mean?" Ennis demanded.

"It means she's not getting any better; but she's not getting any  
worse either." Junior said, clinging to her dad's arm.

"That's exactly right." The doctor continued, "In cases like these,  
we are limited by what medications we can give a patient with asthma.  
The drug we've just administered a few hours ago is slow acting; but  
it's something that an asthmatic can handle. I expect to see a  
significant improvement by morning."

"Is she awake? Can I see her?"

"She's sleeping right now. She's had en extremely stressful time the  
last several hours. You can go in if you want. Just try and let her  
rest. I'm on call all night so I'll be here if she needs me. We'll  
keep a close watch on her."

"Thank you, doctor." Ennis said and took his daughter in his arms and  
held her tight. She was trembling with fear.  
"I'm so glad you're here, Daddy. I didn't know what to do. I called  
Momma too but she must be out. The phone just rang and rang."

"We'll call her again in a little while. They probably went to a  
movie or somethin."

He went into Jenny's room just long enough to put a kiss on her  
forehead then back out into the corridor with Junior.

"C'mon. Let's find a phone and call your Momma."

They walked down the hall to the waiting area and spotted a pay phone  
there. Junior made the call; this time with success; and Alma and  
Monroe were on their way; leaving their boys with Alma's sister.  
Ennis and Junior were both asleep; sitting in chairs in the waiting  
room; Ennis, head back against the wall, long legs stretched out in  
front of him; Junior next to him, her head on his shoulder, his arm  
around her.  
Alma kicked the bottom of his boot to wake him up.  
"Huh?" he came awake with a start.

"So what the hell happened here, Ennis? Thought you was seein to her?"

"Alma. Monroe." He nodded to both of them.

"She was fine when I left this mornin. Doc said she'd just have a  
headache from the bump. This here reaction didn't happen until I'd  
been gone for several hours."

"And just where was it so important that you had to go that you  
couldn't have stayed around long enough on a Saturday to see that she  
was OK?"

"I came back, as soon as I heard. That's all you need knowin." He  
stood and stretched. His head ached, he needed to go to the bathroom  
and he was in desperate need of coffee. The last thing he needed  
right now was Alma and her accusing him of neglecting their daughter!

"Momma, you're here!" Junior woke up and went into her momma's arms.

"Yes, I'm here now. I'll see to things." She gave Ennis an angry glare.

"I'll see if I can find the doctor." Ennis mumbled and left the area.  
He took the elevator down to the next floor; used the restroom there  
and found a pay phone.

The phone rang several times and he was about to hang up when it was  
finally answered.  
"Ennis?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Silence as Ennis gathered his wits about him.

"You OK, Cowboy?"

"Love you too, Jack. You're right. That is a good way to start a  
conversation. It's good to hear; feels good to say."

"How's Jenny?"

"Stable. They give her somethin for the reaction but its slow workin  
on account a her asthma."

"She's improvin then?"

"She ain't gettin worse. That's supposed to be a good thing."

"It is. I'm sure of it. She just needs a little time is all. Time  
to let the medication do its work."

"Yeah. That's what the doctor says."

"Everythin else alright?"

"Yeah. Alma & Monroe just showed up. She come at me like it was all  
my fault."

"She's just feelin guilty 'cause she wasn't there either; just needin  
somebody to blame where no blame was necessary. These things happen  
sometimes; ain't nobody's fault."

"I know. I just ain't in the mood for her shit right now. I wasn't  
expectin to spend the weekend in a hospital. Wanted to spend it with  
you. In that room you fixed up for me. Sure could use a few good  
hours sleep right 'bout now." He leaned against the wall and rubbed  
the back of his neck.

"Wish I was there with you. Want me to come on down there? I can be  
there in a few hours."

"Nah. That would just make things worse, with Alma here and all."

"Sure am sorry, Ennis."

"Yeah. Me too. What time is it anyway?"

"Little after 2."

"Oh, jeeze, I'm sorry. I woke you up."

"Don't matter. I can sleep anytime. Just wish I was there with you."

"Me too; but it ain't a good idea, Bud."

"Yeah, you're probably right 'bout that."

"Your Pa ease up any on you any?"

"Easin up ain't in his nature. Don't you worry none 'bout me and him  
now. I can take whatever he dishes out."

"Shouldn't have to, though."

"I know. Shouldn't have to be 39 years old and livin alone either;  
but I am."

"Love you, Bud. Hope you know that."

"I do know that, Cowboy. It's the only thing that keeps me goin;  
knowin that you love me."

"Don't know when I can get away here. Gotta stay this time; make sure  
she's OK."

"I know. That's where you need to be; with Jenny. If it was Bobby,  
I'd be where you are."

"Thanks, Bud."

"No need to thank me. Just look out after yourself."

"I will. I gotta go now, see if I can find the doctor."

"OK. Call me again when you can."

"I'll do that. So good, just to talk to you."

"I'll be right here. Whenever you need me, you call."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

He returned to the fourth floor and found the nurse's station and  
asked about the doctor. He wasn't due to check back on for another  
few hours but the nurses had been checking on Jenny and her condiion  
was still the same. Stable.

He checked back in with the group in the waiting room. Junior came to  
him, putting her arm around his waist.  
"Did you talk with the doctor?"

"No. Talked with the nurse. She said Jenny was the same. She was  
still stable."

"Well that's good news, kinda. At least she isn't worse. We have to  
be happy with that for now."  
They took seats in the waiting room across from Alma and Monore, and  
waited.

6:00AM brought the doctor back with a report that Jenny's condition  
was still unchanged. She was still sleeping.  
Several checks throughout the day showed the same thing. Sunday  
evening brought about a slight improvement.  
Ennis was worried 'bout all this sleeping Jenny was doing but the  
doctor assured him, it was best for to be resting so her body could  
heal. It was worrisome to him though.  
He excused himself from Junior's embrace and made for the restroom on  
the next floor; then the phone.

"Who is it?" Came a snarly voice.

"A...Ennis Del Mar. Can I talk to Jack please."

"JACK! Your boyfriend's on the phone." The phone was chunked down on  
the table.

"Ennis?" A breathless, Jack answered.

"Yeah. I love you."

"Shit, Ennis. I need to be down there, seein to you."

"No. I'm OK. Jenny's still the same."

"Momma says to tell you she's prayin for Jenny."

"You thank her for me."

"I did."

"Good."

"Listen. You gonna try and go to work tomorrow?"

"Ain't now way I can leave here. Have to call in, I guess."

"If you need to, just go ahead, take the truck. I don't need it."

"Thanks, Bud. Don't know what I'm gonna do yet. Can't think past  
Jenny just now."

"That's all you need to be thinkin 'bout"

"Doc says she's some better but she's still sleepin and them machines  
say her numbers ain't what they 'sposed to be."

"But she's better. Even a little better is good."

"Yeah, I know. Just want her up and out of that bed."

"She will be. Another day or two."

"Till then, I gotta stay here."

"I know. You belong with your girl."

"Sure good talkin to you."

"I feel the same way, Ennis. Can't seem to get enough just hearin  
your voice."

"Yeah. Never knew phone callin could be so good."

"It's the person doin the callin that makes it good."

"Or the person called."

"That too."

"Better go. I need to get somethin to eat."

"You do that. Call me later, if you want. I'll be here."

"Might just do that, Bud."

"Good. Get some food in you now."

"I will. Talk to you later then."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye"

Monday morning and a phone call to the ranch manager where he worked,  
started the morning off on a sour note. The guy didn't buy his reason  
for missing work and was pissed as hell. At least, there was good  
news from the doctor. Jenny had started on an upward trend and  
seemed to be coming out of it. Her eyes fluttered opened and she was  
able to speak with them for a few minutes each. Junior was ever at  
his elbow, his staunch supporter against Alma's glares and  
insinuations. It was mid morning before he could slip away to the  
next floor and the sanctuary of the empty waiting room there and the  
telephone with its connection to Jack.

"Hello?" A sweet voice answered.

"Mrs. Twist? This is Ennis. Is Jack 'round?"

"Well, good morning, Ennis. He's out front right now, his new tractor  
just arrived. I'll get him for you."

"Hey, Ennis. I love you."

"Here your tractor got in."

"Sure did. Can't wait for you to see it. It's a beauty."

"What's the old man think 'bout it?"

"He's in the barn. Hasn't come out to look at it yet. How's Jenny?"

"She's awake and talkin now; still weak as a kitten."

"Now that's good news! She'll get her strength back in a day or two."

"My sis is on her way back into town; so she'll be able to see to her.  
Alma wanted to take Jenny back to Riverton to look after her but  
Jenny says no. She wants to stay here."

"I can understand that."

"Me too. She and Alma ain't as close as they was."

"Maybe that's a good thing?"

"Could be. Sure miss you."

"Me too. Any chance we can do this next weekend? We didn't get much  
done this last weekend."

"We got your cabin picked out and ordered."

"Yeah we did. Its gonna be a bitch to try and put up myself."

"I can help on weekends. Gotta get me some new tires first if I'm  
gonna be makin that trip back and forth."

"You could make it a one-way trip?"

"Do you ever give up on anything, Jack Twist?"

"Nope! Not when I know it's the right thing; and our bein together is  
the right thing, Cowboy."

"Sure would like to think so."

"Then think so! Cause it is!"

"Wish I was there with you. You got the new fencin started yet?"

"Nah. I talked with them this morning. Stuff'll be here this  
afternoon. Took 'em a while to get it all together."

"Maybe I can help you some next weekend if I don't have to work.  
Manager was really pissed when I told him I wouldn't be in for a  
coupla days. Don't think he believed me 'bout Jenny being sick."

"Screw him!"

"I'd rather screw you."

"You know where I am."

"Yeah. I do for sure. Gotta bring your truck back to you."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Just use it this week and we can exchange  
trucks next weekend when you come up."

"Can hardly wait."

"Me too."

"Doc says Jenny can go home, maybe tomorrow. I gotta stay at least  
till then."

"You stay as long as you feel the need to. Don't worry 'bout that  
ranch manager."

"I don't. He ain't nothin to me right now."

"Good. You just think 'bout Jenny; or me, sittin here wishin you was  
here."

"I will. Go play with your new tractor now and don't go runnin over  
any old men with it."

"Now there's an idea!"

"Talk to you soon, Bud. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Can't believe how good it makes me feel to hear that."

"Be better hearin it in person."

"Yeah, I know. Bye."

"Bye."

"Who is it?" the gruff voice snarled.

"It's Ennis. Jack there?"

"JACK! It's your boyfriend again! Damn queers!" The phone hit the table.

"Hey, Ennis."

"I love you, Jack. Sorry my callin puts him up to that nonsense."

"Don't you be sorry for nothin! I tell you, Ennis. He's like that  
all the time. Always has been."

"Terrible way for a boy to grow up."

"One of these days he'll push me too far."

"Now don't you go thinkin like that. You don't need any a that kinda  
trouble."

"I know. He just burns my ass is all."

"I see that. So how's your tractor? What you expected?"

"Oh yeah! Spent the afternoon playin with it. Got Momma's vegetable  
garden all worked and gonna clear the south pasture tomorrow."

"That the one with the busted fence?"

"Yeah. Thought it'd be good to get in there and get rid of all the  
weeds and stuff before I start on the fence there. Be easier to work  
if I got more room."

"For sure."

"How's Jenny?"

"Much better. Talkin good now; full awake. Doc says she can go home  
tomorrow."

"Alma givin you any trouble?"

"Nah. Just the evil-eye starin mostly."

"You sound tired."

"I am. Sleepin in these waitin room chairs ain't much comfort."

"I got a nice new bed right here you could be sleepin in."

"Don't think you're thinkin 'bout sleepin."

"Sleep some; and not sleep some."

"Sure do make it sound invitin."

"I aim to."

"Talk to you in the mornin then."

"OK. Night."

"Night."

"Who is it?"

"Put Jack on."

"Shit! Don't you got nothin better to do with your time?"

"Shut your face old man and get Jack to the phone."

The phone slammed down on the table.

"Ennis? Hey."

"Old man still there?"

"Uh huh."

"I love you. I know you can't say it back but I needed to say it anyway."

"Me too. You know that."

"I do. He still there?"

"Uh huh. Gonna have to get the phone company out to put a phone up in  
my room."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"So how's Jenny this morning? Still doin good?"

"Yeah. Be goin home shortly. Soon as all the paperwork's done."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Me too. Be glad to get out of this place."

"I'm sure. Talked to your manager?"

"Yeah. Told him I'd be in tomorrow. He don't seem too happy 'bout it."

"Well, you got choices now. You don't have to work for him any more.  
You got another offer to consider."

"I know. It feels good, you know, to have choices."

"Yeah. It does for a fact."

"I best get back. Told the girls I'd have lunch with them before I  
took off for home. Alma's already left."

"Good. You drive carefully now."

"Don't worry. I won't bang up your truck."

"I wasn't worried 'bout the truck."

"I know. It sure does drive nice."

"Yeah. Smooth as silk."

"Talk to you later."

"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

Lunch over and done with and he was back on the road, heading home.  
Jenny was fine now and with a few days of rest, would be her old self  
again. The drive was only a couple of hours long, but it seemed  
longer to him, he was so tired. He got home, took a shower and lay  
down for a few minutes. The phone woke him.

"H'lo?" he mumbled.

"I love you."

"Jack! Good to hear your voice. Love you too."

"Make the trip OK?"

"Yeah. No trouble at all. Shit! That time right? 9:00?"

"Yeah. I was gettin worried."

"Sorry, Bud. I lay down for a few minutes when I got in. Guess I fell  
asleep."

"You needed it. You ain't got much sleep last coupla nights."

"I know, but I was gonna call you."

"Well, I called you. Folks are in bed and I got the kitchen to myself."

"Good for you. Your fencin stuff get there?"

"Yeah. A mountain of it."

"Should be enough."

"I'm sure it will be. Got it all sorted out and stacked where I need  
it. Gonna get started on it first thing in the mornin."

"Good idea. The old man gonna help?"

"Hell no. Still grumblin 'bout me wastin money."

"He know how much you got?"

"No. Let him guess, the old fart!"

"Thought he might lay back some if he knew how much you got."

"Ain't none of his business."

"Guess that's right."

"So, it's back to work at the ranch for you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Gonna try and make up for all the time I took off."

"That manager just don't appreciate you!"

"He's got a job needs doin and he needs men to do it. If I ain't  
there, half the work don't get done."

"I know. Just don't take no shit off a him."

"Don't worry 'bout me. Been workin for him three years now. He knows  
I'm good for it."

"OK. Just wish you was here is all."

"Me too, Bud. Gotta get me somethin to eat. I ain't eaten since lunch."

"Good. You do that. Can I call you tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing. Don't know what time I'll be home. Probably work till  
dark, try to make up."

"OK. Talk to you tomorrow evening then."

"OK. Night."

"Night."

Four o'clock the next afternoon, Ennis pulled up along side the south  
pasture road. Jack was shirtless, bent over tamping the cement in  
around a new fence post. Ennis gave the horn a quick honk and Jack  
looked up.  
"What the...ENNIS!" He jumped over the bar ditch and walked up to  
the pickup.

"Hey, Jack. You still needin help?"

"You got that right!" He pulled the door open and Ennis got out.

"Thought I'd bring my trailer. That OK?"

"Anythin you want, Cowboy." Jack grinned at him.

"What I want right now will have to wait till I get this thing hooked  
up somewhere."

"This mean what I think it means?" Jack asked, his eyes devouring  
Ennis face, tongue wetting his lips and lingering in the corner of his  
mouth.

"What it mean is, I got fired. You offered me a job. I'm acceptin.  
Thought maybe we could put my trailer over by your cabin site."

"Good place. Lots of privacy."

"Yeah. I thought of that."

"Anything else you thought of?" Jack gave him one of those sideways  
smiles of his.

"Uh huh. Thought 'bout how good is was to talk to you. Can't afford  
no more of these long-distance phone calls."

"Yeah, I know. That stuff can add up." He wiped the sweat off his  
forehead with his arm.

Ennis eyed the row of new fence posts. "Nice job. Go a lot faster  
with the two of us."

"Sure would."

"Well, let's do it then. Show me where you want me to put the  
trailer. I stopped at Home Depot before I left Riverton and picked up  
200 feet of sewer line and a couple hundred foot extension cords and  
water hoses."

"Ought to be enough." Jack climbed into the driver's seat and Ennis  
got in on the other side.

They drove to the spot back in the woods near the cabin site.  
"How 'bout right over there. You can reach the septic line back over  
that way and the well-head's right over there."

"Sounds good." He hopped out of the truck and they set to work  
hooking the trailer up.  
The water hoses were the last to hook up. Ennis was hooking up one of  
the hoses up to the trailer while Jack hooked the other one up to the  
spigot. He turned the water on full force and aimed it at Ennis.

"Hey!" he yelped and struggled to get out of the way. Jack followed  
him with the steady stream, laughing all the way. Ennis finally  
worked his way up close enough to grab the hose and wrestle it away  
from Jack and turn it on him. They slipped in the wet mud they had  
created and went down, the hose between them spewing water all over  
both of them. Jack reached for the faucet and got it turned almost  
off, when Ennis got the better of him and flipped him over. Jack was  
on his back, Ennis on top of him; the hose between.

"Is that the hose or you just happy to see me?" Ennis asked looking  
down at the leaking hose between them.  
Jack giggled with laughter. "I think I'm gonna like havin you  
'round." He pulled Ennis down for a deep tongue-twisting kiss.

"Lots a things I know 'bout runnin a ranch. Wanna see my credentials?"

"I already seen your credentials! What do you say, you show me the  
inside of your trailer?"

"OK." They stood up, cut the water off and hooked the two hoses  
together. They were dripping wet and covered with mud.  
"Better get out of these wet clothes before we catch cold."

"Jack, its June!"

"People can catch colds in June!"

"Can not!" Ennis lowered the steps to his trailer, sat down and  
pulled his boots off. Jack did the same. Next came Ennis's shirt and  
both pairs of jeans. Underwear came next and Ennis reached for the door.  
"Better get inside before someone sees us."

"Yeah, Pa's libel to be out to see what's goin on." Jack looked  
around nervously.

Ennis struggled with the door but it wouldn't open.  
"Shit! It's locked. Where's the damn keys?"

"Hell, I don't know. In your jeans?"

"You was drivin last; what'd you do with them?"

"Must be still in the truck."

Jack dashed over the where they had parked the truck and ran back with  
the keys in hand, Ennis laughing at him all the way.  
"This is a hell of a situation, Jack. We gonna get caught naked my  
first day here?"

"C'mon, let's get inside." he was laughing and pushing on Ennis.  
The lock finally gave way to the key and the door opened. They  
scampered inside, pulling the door closed and locked it behind them.  
"It ain't much." Ennis said as Jack looked around.

"Don't need much. Bed, shower, john. Didn't have none of that up on  
Brokeback."  
Ennis turned the shower on and they climbed inside.

"Kinda small. Not really meant for two."

"That's OK. We'll make sure our shower in the cabin is big enough for  
two."

"Sounds good."

Some time later, they lay snuggled up together on the small bed.

"You hungry? Momma said she was gonna fix fried chicken for supper."

"I could eat a horse!" Ennis answered rubbing his nose against Jack's  
neck.

"Best get dressed then. You got an extra pair of jeans and shirt I  
can borrow?"

"Sure do." They got up, dressed and headed over to the house. They  
walked in and sat down just as the old man came in and took  
his seat.

"You back again?" the old man asked Ennis.

"I am. And I'm here to stay. Like it or not."

"NOT!" the old man said.

"Like it!" Sweet little Mrs. Twist said, smiling at them both as she  
piled the table full of food.

THE END 


End file.
